In this study of Cannabis sativa L., I will analyze comparatively the ultrastructure of glands and leaf mesophyll, of the three established clones to identify the site of cannabinoid localization within the protoplast of the cell. Ultrastructural identification of cannabinoids will be facilitated by the use of histochemical reagents which identify cannabinoids in this plant. The clones, and for one clone the related seeds, will be grown and analyzed over a period of years to determine the effect of environmental factors on the cannabinoid profile. Similar leaf tissues of the three clones will be collected and analyzed by ga chromatography at specific intervals--hourly over a 24 hr period four times a year, weekly during the year, and by both procedures over a period of three years--so as to interpret the role of environment on influencing the cannabinoid profile of the genetically homogeneous clones. Fractionation studies of leaves, bracts and glands of the three clones will be studied to determine within which cell fraction the cannabinoids occur. These tissues from the three clones will be analyzed comparatively by fractionation on gel electrophoresis of cell proteins to determine whether cannabinoids occur in the soluble or protein fractions of the cell. Soluble fractions and gel-containing protein bands will be extracted and analyzed by gas chromatography to identify the localization of particular cannabinoids. Information on when, where and how cannabinoids occur in the plant will be applicable in the drug control and abuse program as well as in other studies including the chemistry and chemotaxonomy of this plant.